sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience
| runtime = 76 minutes 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $23.2 million }} Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience is a 2009 concert film released in Disney Digital 3-D and RealD 3D. It was released in the United States and Canada on February 27, 2009 with the release in other countries later on. The film stars the American Pop trio Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas, also known as the Jonas Brothers, in their big screen debut. Plot The 3D Concert Experience follows the Jonas Brothers during their Burnin' Up Tour in a behind-the-scenes look at their busy schedule while in New York City, as they do interviews and television performances to promote the release of their third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, from August 9–11, 2008 and ending their day-long press tour in Madison Square Garden. The film intercuts to concert performances off their self-titled second studio album and third studio album, filmed during their tour on July 13–14, 2008 in Anaheim. Performing alongside the Jonas Brothers are guest stars Demi Lovato on "This Is Me", Taylor Swift on "Should've Said No" and the brothers' bodyguard Robert "Big Rob" Feggans on "Burnin' Up". The film also debuted two new studio recordings, "Love Is On Its Way", which was filmed in Central Park, and "Live to Party", which would later serve as the theme song for their Disney Channel TV series. Cast Main * Kevin Jonas - Guitar, backup vocals * Joe Jonas - Vocals * Nick Jonas - Guitar, vocals, drums, piano * Demi Lovato - Vocals * Taylor Swift - Vocals, guitar * Robert "Big Rob" Feggans - Vocals Band members * John Taylor - Musical director/guitar * Jack Lawless - Drums * Ryan Liestman - Keyboards * Greg Garbowsky - Bass Additional * Kevin Jonas Sr. * Denise Jonas * Frankie Jonas Set list # "Lovebug" (instrumental) [intro] # "Tonight" (studio recorded vocals/live band in background) [opening credits] # "That's Just the Way We Roll" # "Hold On" # "BB Good" # "Goodnight and Goodbye" # "Video Girl" # "Gotta Find You" # "This Is Me" (with Demi Lovato) # "Play My Music" (studio recording) # "Hello Beautiful" # "Still in Love with You" # "Pushin' Me Away" # "Should've Said No" (with Taylor Swift) # "Love Is On Its Way" # "S.O.S." # "Live to Party" (studio recording) # "Burnin' Up" (with Robert "Big Rob" Feggans) # "Tonight" (studio recording) [end credits] # "Shelf" (live performance) [end credits] Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on February 24, 2009, three days before the film's release. It debuted at number #3 on the ''Billboard'' 200. Reception and box office The film received mostly negative reviews from critics; it holds a 25% "Rotten" rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes based on 68 critics' reviews (15 fresh, 53 rotten). On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100 based on 14 reviews. In general, critics panned the film for lacking appeal to any people outside the group's fan base. As of 2013, it is the sixth highest-grossing concert film following Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Michael Jackson's This Is It, Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (in which the Jonas Brothers had a guest star role), One Direction: This Is Us and Katy Perry: Part of Me.Music Concert Movies at the Box Office - Box Office Mojo.com The film was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in 2009 for "Choice Movie: Music/Dance" and "Choice Music Album: Soundtrack". The film was also nominated for two Razzie Awards including "Worst Screen Couple" for the Jonas Brothers but they ended up winning "Worst Actor". Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 30, 2009. In the US, the Blu-ray edition of the film includes the anagyph 3D version, with both one and two-disc DVD editions including only the 2D version of the film. However, for the UK and Australia DVD releases, Disney chose to release the film with the 3D version on DVD, as there was no Blu-ray release in either country. Blu-ray Extended Edition * 3D version of the film * Two performances not seen in theaters: "Can't Have You" and "A Little Bit Longer" * Extra songs: "Shelf" and "Love Bug" * Up Close and Personal: Behind the Scenes with the Jonas Brothers See also * Jonas Brothers * Burnin' Up Tour * Demi Lovato * Taylor Swift * Camp Rock References External links * * * * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s 3D films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:3D concert films Category:Jonas Brothers concert tours Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:American 3D films